Integration of hot swap and overcurrent-limiting circuits are becoming an essential part of modern systems since any system downtime is unacceptable before and during any system hardware upgrades. Although there are many integrated circuits in the market today that handle these functions, they are expensive and single-sourced. Therefore, there is a need to address the issues of performing hot swaps as well as providing current-limiting protection with a simple and cost effective solution.